


Episode Eight: "There's No Peace Without Any Understanding."

by iriswrites



Series: Skam Boston: Season 2 [9]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Multi, also YES i'm exposing boston for the racist ass city that it is, i exist only to foreshadow and leave, i've got a lot of feelings about that, please please please read the notes, skam 2x08, take care of urselves, there are gonna be some tws for this episode in the last clip so just a heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites
Summary: Rubina Patil’s already made a plan for the next two years: work her way into the running for valedictorian, get into Barnard on the pre~med track, and get the hell out of Massachusetts. Yeah, she’s constantly stressed out, and counting calories is the only thing that keeps her in control of her life, but it doesn’t matter. When she gets these three things, she can relax. Until then, she’ll just keep on working.Elias Rivera is not a part of this plan. Ruby shouldn't even be thinking about him. He's just another worry on her brain, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't get him off of her mind.Control. That's what Ruby will get. She'll stop at nothing to achieve that.Too bad her body's got other plans.
Relationships: Rubina "Ruby" Patil/Elias Rivera
Series: Skam Boston: Season 2 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879771
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Always Perfect

SUNDAY, NOVEMBER 8, 1:05 P.M.

EXT. PARK

RUBY is sitting on the swings, not really moving on them. She looks sort of pale and drawn, her eyes half shut as the wind pushes her swing slightly.

After a couple of moments, ELIAS walks near the swings. He doesn't sit down on the one next to her, looking sort of hesitant.

ELIAS:  
Hey.

RUBY blinks, looking up. She smiles weakly, noticing his black eye.

RUBY:  
Hi.

ELIAS:  
Are you okay?

RUBY:  
Yeah? Why?

ELIAS:  
You don't look good.

RUBY:  
I'm fine.

ELIAS:  
Okay.

He hesitates for a moment and then sits down in the swing next to her.

They're silent for a moment, ELIAS moving back and forth slightly. After a moment, he speaks.

ELIAS:  
What's going on?

RUBY:  
What?

ELIAS:  
I mean, I didn't hear anything from you all day yesterday, and then you wanted to come here, and now you're not saying anything, so...what's wrong?

RUBY:  
Nothing's wrong.

ELIAS raises his eyebrows, and RUBY sighs.

RUBY:  
Look, you literally punched a guy.

ELIAS:  
It wasn't just me.

RUBY:  
I don't care about what everyone else did, I care about what _you_ did.

ELIAS:  
But it was self defense. You know that, right?

RUBY:  
You didn't need to get involved.

ELIAS:  
He came at me first. You saw that, I know you did.

RUBY:  
I don't know what I saw. There was a lot going on.

She pauses for a moment.

RUBY:  
Why'd you punch him? 

ELIAS shrugs, not looking at her.

ELIAS:  
I told you. He tried to hit me first.

RUBY:  
That's not all, though, is it?

ELIAS:  
Sometimes people say shitty things.

RUBY raises her eyebrows.

RUBY:  
That's it?

ELIAS:  
What do you mean 'that's it'?

RUBY:  
I just mean...what, so he said something and you punched him?

ELIAS looks over at her in disbelief.

ELIAS:  
You don't get. 

RUBY:  
Not really. Not yet.

ELIAS:  
I've known them for a while. I mean, Julian's had issues with them for, like, three years now, and obviously they know who I am because I'm with him all the time. And I've been putting up with them for three years, which fucking sucks, because they're racist and they're assholes and I hate everything about them. And no one else knows that because they're all white and they don't care, but I do. And I'm sick of them. So...I don't know. One of them said something again and I finally lost it.

RUBY blinks, finally understanding somewhat.

RUBY:  
Oh.

ELIAS:  
Yeah, I mean, he called Graciela a bitch first, so...that kind of got me mad anyways.

RUBY:  
But you didn't have to hit him.

ELIAS:  
What was I supposed to do?

RUBY:  
I don't know. You didn't have to get involved in the first place. You could've told someone or called the police or whatever.

ELIAS gives her a look.

ELIAS:  
I'm not gonna call the police.

RUBY:  
Well, they saw you anyways, so...

ELIAS laughs bitterly.

ELIAS:  
Yeah, that's gonna be an issue.

RUBY:  
The point is, you didn't have to hit him. You can't solve everything with violence. 

ELIAS:  
...it's not a good thing, but most things _are_ solved by violence.

RUBY:  
How?

ELIAS:  
Why do you think that we have any rights? It doesn't all just come from talking. People fought for their own freedom, they didn't just go and have a conversation with the people trying to take it from them. People don't listen to us, Ruby. They don't want to. Because no matter what, they're gonna look at us and still think that we're nothing. At some point, if you want what you deserve, you're gonna have to fight for it.

RUBY doesn't respond.

ELIAS:  
Like...I don't know. The Revolutionary War or something.

RUBY:  
This isn't like the Revolutionary War.

ELIAS:  
It feels like that to me sometimes.

RUBY:  
That was about a fucking country, not words.

ELIAS:  
It stops feeling like "just words" after sixteen years.

RUBY:  
You don't think I know that? You don't think that people look at me and say shit because I don't look like them? Or because I like girls too?

ELIAS:  
I'm not saying that!

RUBY:  
I don't know what you're saying! This is Massachusetts! No one's gonna beat you up because you're not white, it's just words!

ELIAS:  
Just because it's Massachusetts doesn't mean anything. You know that Boston's one of the most racist cities, right?

RUBY is silent.

ELIAS:  
It's not fucked up of me to want people to treat me better. And it's not just words. I'm sick of people telling me to go back to my country when I go to CVS or say that I shouldn't be in a class because obviously Mexicans aren't as smart as white kids. I'm sick of our fucking _president_ saying that. And I know that punching him in front of the police was a bad idea, because I'm gonna get all of the shit for it, but I'm not sorry that I did it. 

RUBY doesn't move for a moment, and then she gets off of the swing and starts walking away. ELIAS stands up, and she turns back around.

RUBY:  
I don't feel good about any of this.

ELIAS:  
What?

RUBY blinks, her voice getting a bit choked up.

RUBY:  
There's a lot going on, okay? My head is always spinning and I feel sick and this isn't helping because it's making my head messy and I don't feel good about any of this. 

ELIAS:  
Ruby, seriously, are you okay?

RUBY laughs, but it comes out sounding more like a sob.

RUBY:  
I'm perfect. I'm always perfect.

ELIAS takes a step towards her, looking concerned.

ELIAS:  
Ruby~~

RUBY steps back, and he freezes.

RUBY:  
I need to go home. I'm sorry.

ELIAS:  
Ruby.

RUBY:  
I'll call you when I figure things out, okay? But right now I need space. And it's not just you, I just...I need space from everyone.

ELIAS:  
I don't know if you should be alone right now~~

RUBY:  
I feel like I should.

She turns around and starts walking away before he can say anything else. Tears stream down her face, and she wipes them off with her hand. She pulls out her phone and in a instant turns off all notification before shoving her phone away and continuing to walk.


	2. Headache

MONDAY, NOVEMBER 9, 4:22 P.M.

INT. BEDROOM

 _I Lost a Friend_ by FINNEAS plays quietly as RUBY lies on her bed, a couple of blankets thrown over her, as she scrolls through her phone. She's on Instagram, and a video of the fight comes up on her screen. She stops, watching it, her eyes blank, as the fight progresses on the screen.

She grimaces after a moment and continues to scroll, stopping on a picture of VIVI and another girl, both super close~~and RUBY can see it on the other girl's face how she feels. RUBY rolls her eyes and scrolls on for another moment before putting her phone down and pulling a blanket over her head.

After a second, someone knocks on the door. RUBY looks out from her blanket as SHIVANI enters the room quietly.

SHIVANI:  
Are you feeling any better?

RUBY:  
You're home early.

SHIVANI:  
Well, you're sick, so I rescheduled some things.

She sits down on RUBY'S bed and reaches forward to feel her forehead.

SHIVANI:  
You're not warm.

RUBY:  
My stomach hurts. And I have a headache.

SHIVANI:  
Are you nauseous?

RUBY:  
A little bit.

SHIVANI:  
Were you feeling this sick yesterday?

RUBY:  
I wasn't sick yesterday, I was just tired.

SHIVANI:  
Hmm...

She smooths RUBY'S hair back. RUBY closes her eyes.

SHIVANI:  
It might just be the stomach bug, hm? Or maybe food poisoning. Did you eat anything weird?

RUBY:  
Nope. Everything's perfectly normal.

SHIVANI:  
Okay.

She stands up.

SHIVANI:  
I think that I'll make some rajma for dinner. If you're not too sick to eat it.

RUBY:  
I'm not really hungry.

SHIVANI:  
Well, maybe at dinnertime you will be.

RUBY:  
I don't know.

SHIVANI nods.

SHIVANI:  
Don't forget to drink water. Karthik can bring up a glass when he gets off the phone.

RUBY:  
Okay.

SHIVANI:  
And I don't want you working if you're sick.

RUBY:  
Aai~~

SHIVANI:  
No buts. You won't get any better that way.

RUBY doesn't respond, and SHIVANI exits the room as the song begins playing again. RUBY looks over at her phone and picks it up, opening it. There are a bunch of notifications on her messages app, and she hesitates for a moment before shutting her phone off and pulling the blanket back over her face.


	3. Misunderstandings and Prejudice

TUESDAY, NOVEMBER 10, 2:12 P.M.

INT. BEDROOM

RUBY is sitting on her bed, not looking any better, as she stares blankly at a Google document on her computer. There's nothing typed out on it except for her name and the date.

After a moment, the door bangs open. KARIMA is standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

KARIMA:  
Where the hell have you been?

RUBY:  
I~~how did you get in?

KARIMA:  
Your sister let me in. Where have you been?

RUBY:  
I'm sick.

KARIMA:  
I don't mean it that, I mean, like, in general. We've been texting you for days and you haven't responded to anything.

RUBY:  
I turned my phone off. It was distracting me.

KARIMA:  
Ruby, I love you, but that's bullshit.

She walks over and sits down in RUBY'S desk chair.

KARIMA:  
Are you still gonna be able to come tomorrow?

RUBY:  
For what?

KARIMA:  
For the project. You finished your part, right?

RUBY:  
Yeah, on Thursday. I'll probably be okay to come.

KARIMA squints at her.

KARIMA:  
Are you sure you’re okay?

RUBY:  
God, what is _up_ with everyone me if I'm okay or not?

KARIMA:  
What?

RUBY:  
It's like...everyone thinks that there's something wrong with me. Holly, my mom, Graciela, Elias~~

She cuts off abruptly. KARIMA raises her eyebrows.

KARIMA:  
You wanna explain that?

RUBY:  
Not really.

KARIMA smiles slightly.

KARIMA:  
It's fine. I think I got it.

RUBY:  
It doesn't even matter anymore.

KARIMA:  
Why not?

RUBY:  
I think that we might've broken up.

KARIMA leans back in the chair, crossing her arms.

KARIMA:  
Do you need us to kick his ass?

RUBY:  
No, I mean...I was the one who asked for some space, so...

KARIMA:  
Why?

RUBY:  
Didn't you see the fight?

KARIMA:  
Yeah, I was there. And the video's everywhere now. Elias is screwed, I mean, they filmed it at the worst time.

RUBY:  
Yeah. I know.

KARIMA:  
So...what's the problem?

RUBY:  
Why should I want to be with someone who's violent like that?

KARIMA:  
Did he tell you why it happened?

RUBY:  
Yeah, and I get why he got mad, but that doesn't mean that he should've hit him.

KARIMA:  
Okay, well...what was the reason?

RUBY:  
One of those guys called him something. He didn't say what?

KARIMA:  
Something...what? Offensive?

RUBY:  
Racist, I guess.

KARIMA:  
Oh.

She smiles slightly.

KARIMA:  
Good for him, honestly.

RUBY:  
Karima!

KARIMA:  
What? I know who those guys are, and they're always like that. Some of them go to my brother's friend's school, and they're assholes to him. 

RUBY:  
I thought that they were from Brockton?

KARIMA:  
Nah, we just give Brockton a bad rep. Most of them go to Commonwealth. But that's besides the point. He had a good reason.

RUBY:  
It doesn't matter what the reason was. He still hit him.

KARIMA:  
Didn't the other guy hit him first?

RUBY:  
He tried to.

KARIMA:  
And wasn't that the same guy that called Graciela a bitch? And was calling Isaac shitty things that might not even be true?

RUBY:  
What?

KARIMA:  
You know that's how it all started, right? That guy, he was saying all these awful things about Isaac, making fun of his sister and calling him...things that I shouldn't say. It was gross. Graciela told us yesterday. You would know that if you checked your damn phone.

RUBY is silent for a moment. She sighs.

RUBY:  
It's not just that, though. He's got this...idea that the world is completely driven by violence and war and shit. And I don't agree with that at all.

KARIMA:  
I mean, he's right. In a way, I guess. But that's not why he punched that guy. You know that, right?

RUBY stares at her, and KARIMA shakes her head.

KARIMA:  
He did it because he was scared. He was angry and he was scared and sometimes that takes over any rational thinking. Elias isn't violent. He's, like, the complete opposite of that. He'd literally cry whenever anyone would raise their voice in elementary school. Did you ask him how he was feeling when it happened or just why?

RUBY:  
Not really. 

KARIMA:  
It's funny how you say that you don't agree with war, then. Because war doesn't come from violence, Ruby. It comes from...hatred, and misunderstandings and prejudice. There's no peace without any understanding. You have to realize that not everyone sees the world in the same way that you do. We've all got different experiences that shape that. You and Elias have different lives, and you're lucky enough to not see violence in everything. Maybe he wasn't. We don't know that. But we can always try to understand why others have different views of everything. 

RUBY is silent, thinking.

KARIMA:  
I'm kind of the same way. I mean, sometimes I think that I'm the only one with the answers to what's right and wrong. But we've gotta make efforts to understand the people we care about, you know? You don't have to be with him again if you don't want to be, but if you care about him~~and I can tell that you do~~at least try to figure him out before you make any decisions.

RUBY:  
I don't know how to figure him out. I can barely do that to myself.

KARIMA:  
Yeah, I get that. But you two are...I don't know. I've never actually seen you together, but I saw how you were looking at each other on Halloween. Like, you weren't being obvious, but I saw it. And even before that, it was like...I mean, it was easy to see that you two liked each other. You're good for each other. I can tell that much. Otherwise you wouldn't be thinking about this like this, like it's long term or something.

A beat. RUBY smiles slightly.

RUBY:  
When did you learn so much about relationships?

KARIMA laughs.

KARIMA:  
I don't know.

RUBY:  
Did something happen with you and your Imran?

KARIMA:  
_My Imran?_

RUBY shrugs.

KARIMA:  
He's not much of my anything. I don't think so, at least. But this isn't about me!

RUBY:  
It can be.

KARIMA:  
No, thanks. Just talk to him, okay? It might not solve everything, but you'll feel better when it's done. I promise.

She pauses.

KARIMA:  
And if there's anything else you wanna talk about...

RUBY:  
Nope. I'm fine.

KARIMA shrugs, not pushing it.

KARIMA:  
Got it.

RUBY:  
Thanks, Karima.

KARIMA:  
For what?

RUBY:  
For this, I guess.

KARIMA:  
Anything to get you to show up tomorrow.

RUBY laughs, flipping her off, and KARIMA laughs too. 

KARIMA:  
Hey, as long as I'm here, do you wanna try out the slides?

RUBY:  
Sure.

She pulls up a slideshow on her computer as KARIMA takes out her phone, both of them smiling.


	4. Graciela

WEDNESDAY, NOVEMBER 11: 4:47 P.M.

INT. LIVING ROOM

RUBY is sitting cross legged on the floor, looking down at a phone. Across from her, GRACIELA is grinning widely.

RUBY:  
Oh my god.

GRACIELA:  
Right? It's going to some regional competition. She didn't want to say anything because she wasn't sure if it would happen, but she told us yesterday that she got in.

RUBY:  
Why didn't she text me about it?

GRACIELA:  
You were the one who wasn't responding to anything. And since school was off today, she probably just forgot.

She stretches her legs out.

GRACIELA:  
Are you coming to school tomorrow?

RUBY:  
I don't know. I feel better, but my mom thinks that I still kind of look sick, so she wants me to stay home.

GRACIELA looks at her for a moment.

GRACIELA:  
You don't look sick, you look tired.

RUBY raises her eyebrows at GRACIELA, who shrugs.

GRACIELA:  
Sorry.

Her phone, which is still in RUBY'S hand, buzzes. RUBY looks down to see a message from ELIAS and her eyes widen slightly.

GRACIELA:  
What?

RUBY:  
It's nothing. Your cousin's texting you.

GRACIELA:  
Oh, he's probably asking if he can come over for dinner or not. Let me see.

RUBY passes the phone over to her, and GRACIELA types something back.

GRACIELA:  
God, he's so fucking annoying sometimes. He knows the answer's yes, I mean...I'm eighty percent sure that he's the favorite child.

RUBY smiles slightly, looking down. Her face falls into something a bit more determined, her fingers tapping on the ground for a moment. 

RUBY:  
Graciela.

GRACIELA looks up.

GRACIELA:  
Mhm?

RUBY:  
I've gotta tell you something. 

GRACIELA'S eyebrows crease as she sets her phone down.

GRACIELA:  
Okay?

RUBY:  
You know how I said that I might...you know...

GRACIELA:  
Like someone? Yeah. I kind of figured you'd gotten over it by now.

RUBY:  
Yeah. Um. About that.

GRACIELA:  
Yeah?

RUBY:  
It was kind of...the opposite of that, I guess.

GRACIELA thinks over this for a second. Her smile slowly widens.

GRACIELA:  
No way.

RUBY:  
What?

GRACIELA:  
Did you, like...

She wiggles her eyebrows. RUBY groans.

RUBY:  
No. Oh my god, no.

She's quiet for a moment. GRACIELA raises her eyebrows.

GRACIELA:  
So?

RUBY:  
[quietly] It was Elias.

GRACIELA blinks.

GRACIELA:  
Sorry?

RUBY:  
[more confident] It was Elias.

GRACIELA sits there in shock for a moment.

GRACIELA:  
What the fuck?

RUBY:  
I should've told you earlier~~I should've told _everyone_ earlier, I guess, but it was just~~

GRACIELA:  
For fuck's sake, Ruby, I'm not mad. I'm just...

She takes a moment.

GRACIELA:  
_Elias?_

RUBY smiles slightly.

RUBY:  
Yeah, I guess.

GRACIELA:  
I thought that you hated him or something.

RUBY frowns.

RUBY:  
I never _hated_ him. I was just mad about what he did to Holly. But now I know what happened, and that they're friends now, so...it's okay now, I guess.

GRACIELA:  
Fuck, he told you?

RUBY nods.

GRACIELA:  
You guys must really like each other, then. Because he doesn't tell people that, like, ever.

She smiles.

GRACIELA:  
You're dating my cousin.

RUBY:  
Maybe. I don't know. I might've broken up with him.

GRACIELA groans.

GRACIELA:  
Fuck, am I gonna have to choose a side?

RUBY:  
I don't know. I don't think so. It was over that fight, and I'm figuring some things out and...I don't know. I don't know anything yet.

GRACIELA:  
Like...the fight where he punched Caleb?

RUBY:  
Who the fuck is Caleb?

GRACIELA:  
That douchebag from Friday. He's the same one who tried to stick his hand down my pants a couple weeks ago, so...I feel like both of us were justified there.

RUBY:  
Yeah, um...I kind of started to realize that, but it's too late now. I think.

GRACIELA:  
It's not.

RUBY looks at her, confused.

GRACIELA:  
Elias is good at reading people. If you're not doing great right now~~

RUBY:  
I'm fine.

GRACIELA:  
...okay, but even if you weren't, he'd probably be able to tell. And he wouldn't give you up so easily either. Like, I knew that he liked you. I just didn't know that you liked him back.

RUBY smiles slightly.

RUBY:  
You knew?

GRACIELA:  
I mean, it was kind of obvious when you played fucking _Mamma Mia_ for me.

RUBY laughs. 

GRACIELA:  
But...yeah. I don't know. I'm just surprised that he hasn't tried to do anything about it yet. It doesn't sound like him.

RUBY:  
I kind of told him to give me some space.

GRACIELA stares at RUBY for a moment.

GRACIELA:  
_Ruby._

RUBY:  
I was stressed out, okay? I'm going to fix it. I just...I don't know how yet.

GRACIELA:  
You could maybe just text him.

RUBY:  
I guess.

GRACIELA:  
Or just, like, go to his house or something. He'll probably be there.

RUBY:  
...you want me to just show up there?

GRACIELA:  
Why not?

RUBY stares at her, and GRACIELA laughs.

GRACIELA:  
Seriously, why not? He'll be fine with it. Just go.

RUBY:  
_Now?_

GRACIELA:  
Not _now_ , you idiot. Whenever. Tomorrow. I don't know. Whenever you're feeling better.

RUBY nods, taking that in.

RUBY:  
Okay. Yeah. I'll try.

GRACIELA:  
Just don't get into any fights, okay? Because I don't want to have to pick sides.

RUBY laughs.

RUBY:  
I think we'll be fine.

GRACIELA wrinkles her nose.

GRACIELA:  
I mean, if you're gonna be all gross about it, then...

RUBY:  
[laughing] _Gross?_

GRACIELA:  
Yeah, like, PDA and shit~~

RUBY:  
Graciela!

GRACIELA:  
I'm just saying! Would you wanna see your brother making out with someone?

RUBY:  
I've seen it before. Like, accidentally, but...yeah, it was bad.

GRACIELA:  
Then you totally get it.

RUBY is still laughing. GRACIELA smiles, punching her knee

GRACIELA:  
Hey, I'm glad you told me.

RUBY nods, smiling.

RUBY:  
Yeah, me too.

GRACIELA:  
Yeah, this means that I can make fun of both of you at the same time, which is awesome~~

RUBY:  
_Graciela!_

They're both laughing, RUBY finally smiling with a bit more peace.


	5. The Best He'll Ever Get

THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 12, 6:45 P.M.

EXT. BOSTON

 _Fallingwater_ by Maggie Rogers plays over shots of the Boston streets against a dark sky and then eventually settles on an apartment complex.

INT. HALLWAY

RUBY stands across from an apartment, sounds of laughter being heard from it. She waits for a moment before knocking.

Nothing happens, and she tries knocking again. Someone yells something inside before the door swings open, revealing SEBASTIAN RIVERA holding a beer. RUBY'S eyes widen and she steps back.

SEBASTIAN:  
What's up?

RUBY:  
Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything...

SEBASTIAN:  
Shit, you're fine. I've just got a few people over.

He moves over to reveal a sizable amount of college students inside. RUBY doesn't push it.

SEBASTIAN:  
So, uh...what do you need? Are you, like, selling something or what?

RUBY:  
I~~no, I was just...is your brother home?

SEBASTIAN raises his eyebrows, taking a sip from his beer.

SEBASTIAN:  
Elias?

RUBY:  
...do you have another brother?

SEBASTIAN laughs.

SEBASTIAN:  
I fucking wish. Why? You've got a class with him or something?

RUBY:  
No, I~~

SEBASTIAN:  
Because if you do, now's probably not a good time. This isn't going to be ending any time soon.

RUBY:  
I just need to talk to him about something.

SEBASTIAN:  
Do you want to come in?

RUBY:  
No. Is he here or should I come back later?

SEBASTIAN:  
I don't know where he is. You want a drink?

RUBY:  
No, thanks.

She shifts uncomfortably.

RUBY:  
I'll just...sorry.

She turns to leave.

SEBASTIAN:  
Holy shit, are you the girlfriend?

RUBY turns back around.

RUBY:  
Sorry?

SEBASTIAN:  
I thought that he was making that up!

RUBY:  
Did he tell you anything?

SEBASTIAN:  
I saw his phone, but it looked fake as fuck. 

He appraises RUBY for a moment.

SEBASTIAN:  
Makes sense.

RUBY:  
Excuse me?

SEBASTIAN:  
Nothing against you, but...yeah, you're the best he'll ever get.

RUBY:  
What the hell is that supposed to mean?

SEBASTIAN:  
What are you getting so mad about?

RUBY:  
What do you mean "the best he'll ever get"?

SEBASTIAN rolls his eyes, turning around.

SEBASTIAN:  
Ugly _and_ a bitch. Not surprising.

RUBY blinks, stricken. She stands there for a second, just breathing, as SEBASTIAN slams the door behind himself.

Some EDM music inside revs up, and RUBY waits for a moment before pulling out her phone and dialing a number.

Her phone rings for a moment before eventually going to an automated voice mail. She sighs, dejected, and leans against the wall, thinking. After a moment, she turns back towards the door to knock again, but her phone rings before she can.

She looks down at it and her eyes light up. She picks up the phone and starts walking down the hallway and down the stairs.

INT. STAIRCASE

We can hear RUBY'S phone call as she walks down the stairs.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
Hello?

RUBY:  
Hi! Your brother's an asshole!

ELIAS (O.S.):  
I...are you at my house?

RUBY:  
I was, I'm sorry, Graciela told me that I should just show up and~~

ELIAS (O.S.):  
_Graciela?_

RUBY:  
Are you busy?

ELIAS (O.S.):  
No, I'm at the library. Do you want me to come back?

RUBY:  
No, I'm leaving now anyways.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
Wait, start from the beginning. Why were you at my house?

RUBY:  
I was talking to Graciela about all of this and~~

ELIAS (O.S.):  
You told her?

RUBY:  
Should I not have?

ELIAS (O.S.):  
I'm okay with it, I just didn't know that you were.

RUBY:  
Yeah, it was kind of impulsive, but...kind of nice.

ELIAS'S voice lightens up.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
Okay. So then what?

RUBY exits the building and heads onto the street, walking in the direction towards her house.

EXT. SIDEWALK

RUBY:  
So I've been figuring things out like I said I would, and I talked to Karima and Graciela and realized that...I realized that maybe I was kind of wrong.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
I was wrong too. I’m the one who hit him.

RUBY:  
Yeah, but I didn't want to listen to anything you had to say. And that was really shitty of me. Your reasons made sense, even if it kind of escalated too far.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
You made sense, though. I shouldn't have done it.

RUBY:  
But I’ve been there, and I get why.

There's a silent agreement, and RUBY smiles slightly.

RUBY:  
So...yeah. I'm sorry.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
Me too.

A beat.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
But how did you end up at my house?

RUBY:  
Um, Graciela told me to go, she said that you'd probably be there...

ELIAS swears.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
The _one_ day I'm at the library...

RUBY laughs.

RUBY:  
It's okay.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
Sorry that you had to run into my brother, though.

RUBY:  
It was okay. He's just kind of...

ELIAS (O.S.):  
[dryly] A dick?

RUBY smiles.

RUBY:  
Yeah, a little bit.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
Yeah, just...if he said anything shitty to you, just ignore him. He likes to fuck up everyone.

RUBY:  
It's okay. I'll get over it.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
Okay.

He pauses.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
So...what's up with us now?

RUBY bites her lip.

RUBY:  
You tell me.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
I mean, did we actually break up? Or was that just...

RUBY thinks for a second.

RUBY:  
I don't think so.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
So then...

RUBY:  
We're good, if that's what you were asking.

She can practically hear his smile through the phone. She smiles.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
So I can tell people?

RUBY:  
Like who?

ELIAS (O.S.):  
I don't know. Anyone.

RUBY:  
You're gonna tell anyone that we're together?

ELIAS (O.S.):  
Why wouldn't I want to?

RUBY stops, her mouth slightly open, smiling.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
Where are you now?

RUBY:  
Walking. Why?

ELIAS (O.S.):  
You're just...walking home? 

RUBY:  
Yeah?

ELIAS (O.S.):  
But you live pretty far.

RUBY:  
It's good exercise. I walked to your place too.

ELIAS hesitates. For a moment, he's just thinking. RUBY frowns.

RUBY:  
Hello?

ELIAS (O.S.):  
Yeah, sorry, it's just...

He pauses.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
Never mind. Do you want a ride?

RUBY:  
No, I'm fine. We've got that bio test on Monday, you should study.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
Fuck, yeah.

A beat.

RUBY:  
Alright, well...

ELIAS (O.S.):  
Are you coming to school tomorrow?

RUBY:  
I don't know yet. I want to, but my parents still think I'm sick.

ELIAS (O.S.):  
Maybe I'll see you tomorrow then.

She smiles.

RUBY:  
See you.

She hangs up and stands there for a moment, smiling. She looks up, thinking, looks back down at her phone, and then puts it away and keeps on walking.


	6. Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for a lot of eating disorder things going on in this clip. the first half is like an "intervention" of sorts, so nothing's really that descriptive there, but there's allusions to eating disorders so if that triggers you PLEASE avoid it. the second half starts with a panic attack stemming from things to do with eating disorders and then goes into implied purging, but it's not graphic. but once again if this triggers you AT ALL please take care of yourselves and don't read it.  
> take care of yourselves!! ily all  
> summary at the bottom <33

FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 13, 7:34 P.M.

INT. KITCHEN

RUBY is sitting at the kitchen table, a plate of half eaten food out in front of her. NIKITA is sitting across from her, working on a laptop, and KARTHIK is leaning against the counter on his phone.

RUBY is staring at her plate, pushing it around with her fork. NIKITA looks up past her glasses.

NIKITA:  
Everything okay?

RUBY looks up, slightly irritated.

RUBY:  
Yeah, why?

NIKITA shrugs.

NIKITA:  
Just asking.

RUBY:  
I'm fine.

NIKITA shrugs again, looking back down at her laptop. RUBY looks back down at her plate and picks up her fork, pushing the food around until it looks a lot more spread out.

She stares at it, trying to figure out whether it's enough, and then stands up to put her plate away. She goes to open the fridge before KARTHIK stops her.

KARTHIK:  
What are you doing?

RUBY:  
Putting it away? What does it look like I'm doing?

KARTHIK:  
How much did you even eat?

RUBY:  
I'm full.

NIKITA:  
[quietly] That's not an answer.

RUBY looks between them, her eyes wide.

RUBY:  
What the fuck is going on?

NIKITA and KARTHIK exchange a look, and then KARTHIK walks over to RUBY, taking her plate gently from her hands.

KARTHIK:  
You should sit down.

RUBY:  
What?

NIKITA:  
Ruby, we've, um...

She looks at KARTHIK again, who nods.

NIKITA:  
We're worried about you.

RUBY looks back at KARTHIK, laughing incredulously.

RUBY:  
You can't be serious.

KARTHIK:  
You should sit down, Ruby.

RUBY stares at him in shock for a moment before rolling her eyes and sitting down. She crosses her arms.

RUBY:  
What?

KARTHIK:  
Look, you haven't been yourself.

RUBY:  
What the hell is that supposed to mean?

KARTHIK takes a deep breath, slightly annoyed.

KARTHIK:  
Well, for starters, you haven't been eating all week.

RUBY rolls her eyes.

RUBY:  
I was sick.

NIKITA:  
It's not just this week, though. I mean, you eat dinner at the weirdest times now, like when no one's around to see you. That or you go to someone else's house. And when you _do_ eat with us, you put, like, half of it in the fridge and leave it up for grabs.

KARTHIK:  
And you always wake up first, so no one ever sees you eat breakfast. And who knows about lunch?

RUBY stays silent.

NIKITA:  
And you freaked out when Aji asked you if you had gained weight, remember?

RUBY:  
What was I supposed to do, just be okay with it?

NIKITA:  
You were literally disassociating, Ruby, that's not a normal reaction.

RUBY opens her mouth to respond, but KARTHIK cuts in quickly before she can.

KARTHIK:  
You just haven't been acting the same, Ruby, that's it. Like you were weirdly attached to your clothes when we were donating, remember? And Niki said that you were the same way about your pasta or whatever.

RUBY shrugs.

NIKITA:  
[abruptly] I ran into Holly the other day.

RUBY looks up. NIKITA is looking right at her.

NIKITA:  
Yeah, I was at Joann's, and I saw her there.

RUBY:  
Okay? And?

NIKITA:  
We talked for like a minute or whatever, but she kept on asking how you were doing. Like she was worried about you or something.

RUBY:  
[quietly] Holly can get paranoid.

KARTHIK:  
You were sick or whatever all week, but no one really believed that. Aai just let it go because you looked exhausted, and I think that she's worried about you.

RUBY:  
She can't be worried about me when she never even sees me.

NIKITA sighs.

NIKITA:  
Okay, that's just mean.

RUBY:  
It's the truth, isn't it?

Neither of them say anything. RUBY looks genuinely angry.

RUBY:  
This is all bullshit. I'm not even doing anything and then you randomly decide that it's time for an intervention~~

KARTHIK:  
This isn't an intervention~~

RUBY:  
Then what the fuck is this?

KARTHIK exchanges a look with NIKITA and then sets the plate in front of RUBY.

KARTHIK:  
We just wanna see if you can eat this.

RUBY:  
Or what?

NIKITA:  
[quietly] We haven't figured that out yet.

RUBY rolls her eyes before looking down at the plate. She grabs onto the fork, her fingers shaking slightly, and then picks it up, taking a bite.

RUBY:  
Happy?

KARTHIK and NIKITA look at each other again, and RUBY takes another bite. And a second one. And a third. KARTHIK'S eyes widen.

KARTHIK:  
Ruby~~

RUBY:  
No, this is what you wanted, right? You wanted me to eat?

NIKITA:  
We didn't mean~~

RUBY continues eating.

RUBY:  
Next time be more specific.

She continues eating for a couple moments, the camera panning to both KARTHIK and NIKITA'S slightly guilty faces for a moment. The camera pans back to RUBY, who's basically finished what's on her plate. Her face is red.

RUBY:  
Fuck this.

She stands up, not bothering to put her plate away.

RUBY:  
I'm going for a shower.

NIKITA stands up.

NIKITA:  
Ruby~~

RUBY moves out of her way and starts walking towards the stairs as _Experience_ by Ludovico Einaudi begins to play from about three minutes in.

RUBY:  
I'm going for a shower.

INT. BATHROOM

RUBY enters the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She leans against the door, her breathing getting more jagged as she does.

Her hands cup her face and move upwards to her head as she tries to gain some more control of her breathing, but it's not working. Her hair pulls back, her eyes wide.

She swallows, but it doesn't work right. She tries again with no results, and her head falls against the door, tears welling up in her eyes.

She pulls out her phone and quickly opens up a private tab before searching "how to make yourself throw up". She reads the article and blinks, a tear falling down her face.

She seems to be taking in the information as she sets her phone down onto the counter before heading further into the bathroom.

She's shaking, rubbing her eyes with her hands. She turns the shower on, the noise of it coming through the song.

The camera cuts to black and the song ramps up. The sounds of vomiting can be heard, but we can't see who's doing it.

CUT TO: some time later.

RUBY is standing in front of the mirror, drinking a glass of water. The song continues to play quietly in the background.

She swishes the water around in her mouth before leaning over and spitting, then stands up straight, assessing herself.

She wipes her mouth with her hand, her lipstick coming off with it. It smudges, leaving a red stain on her face.

She looks at herself, not knowing what she sees. She takes a tissue and wipes it completely off. She looks like a different person without it.

She closes her eyes, and a few tears leak out. She uses her tissue to wipe them away, trying to make her face look as normal as possible.

She stares at herself. She doesn't smile, her eyes blank.

She drops her hands towards her stomach and leaves them there, sucking in before breathing out. She's crying again as the camera focuses on her empty face in the mirror.

_CUT TO BLACK_

_CUT TO END CREDITS_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nikita and karthik stage an "intervention" for ruby at dinner because they're worried about her. she's angry and finishes her dinner to prove them wrong, but then she gets upset and goes into the bathroom, where she kind of has a panic attack due to her loss of control and throws up what she just ate. she looks at herself in the mirror and tries to make her body look more "perfect", but she doesn't see any results and cries.


End file.
